Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch control device for a hybrid vehicle.
Background Information
Conventionally, a hybrid vehicle comprising a first clutch for interrupting the torque transmission between the engine and the motor generator and a second clutch for interrupting the torque transmission between the motor generator and the driving wheel is known. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-227277 discloses a technique for preventing motor torque from exceeding an upper limit torque by allocating a first clutch torque capacity, which is the cranking torque, and a second clutch torque capacity, which is the driving torque of the vehicle, within a range of the motor upper limit torque when an engine is started by connecting a first clutch after a driver steps on an accelerator. At this time, acceleration of the vehicle via an early engine start is achieved by increasing the allocation of the first clutch torque capacity as the accelerator depression speed of the driver increases.